


Nighttime noises

by Jimbertforever



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbertforever/pseuds/Jimbertforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^</p></blockquote>





	Nighttime noises

Jimmy was pissed. It was four o'clock in the morning, he'd just gotten in from a show and a hard night of partying, fallen asleep, and now, he'd been awoken quite abruptly by the room next door. Or rather, by the occupants of the room next door. It seemed that despite the early hour and a similar day, someone was not yet tired.

"Oh, Robert!" came a ridiculously loud, high-pitched wail. "Oh my God, it feels so good!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and lay back in the pillow. Trust the singer to bring back a girl at this hour of the night when everyone else was trying to sleep - and a fucking loud one, too. It was outrageous, really, the amount of noise coming from the room. He was pretty sure no one, except maybe the people in the really cheap pornos, made that much noise during sex. He didn't care how good Robert was in bed - this chick had to be faking.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" she went again, climbing steadily in pitch and volume. This time, she was accompanied by a deeper grunt and a hoarse moan.

"Oh yeah, babe, that's good." Jimmy recognized this voice, but it was different than he was used to. Rawer, more strained than normal - even more so than the fake orgasms on stage. It was real this time, and the sheer power and passion startled Jimmy, made heat rise in his face.

"Ah, yes, oh yeah, ohhh!" Robert was really getting into it now. Jimmy could hear his moans getting pitchier, the little noises he was making in the back of his throat. He was suddenly embarrassed to be listening - he knew Robert was practically shameless, unabashedly strutting around in extraordinarily tight pants and moaning onstage, but Jimmy was a bit more private. He couldn't understand why it was bothering him - they'd shared beds, bathrooms, women - but this just seemed like something too personal, something he shouldn't be listening to. And he wasn't even confessing his undying love to this chick, or spilling his deepest, darkest secrets - he was just fucking some groupie.

And then the noise started again. "Oh, God, harder, harder, harder!" the girl squealed. Robert grunted and complied - Jimmy could tell because there was now a steady banging sound against the barrier between the rooms, presumably the bed hitting the wall. He groaned, and stuffed his head under the pillow. How much longer could this keep up? They had to be getting close.

Five minutes later, the noise had not stopped, and Jimmy was losing patience. He was no longer embarrassed, just annoyed. He removed his head from under the pillow and groped around on the bedside table, looking for something to shut them up. He grabbed the TV remote and threw it at the offending wall. It hit with a solid thud, and the banging stopped for a moment - finally, some peace. Or so he thought. Seconds later, he heard a spoken question, but then the girl shrieked ("oh, don't stop!"), and the noise resumed.

"Oh, baby, yes, yes!" she screeched. Quite frankly, Jimmy was impressed - Robert was very vocal in all aspects of his life, sex included, but this chick was making him sound like the meek, uninvolved type. He had little time to be astonished, though, because the groupie started screaming like all hell. Robert must be a god in bed as well as on the stage, Jimmy mused.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Okay, that was fucking it. Jimmy sat up, ripped off the covers, and stalked over to the door, fully intent on stopping the infernal racket. He wrenched open the door and stepped into the hall, striding over to Robert's room. He stopped, however, when he realized the door to his room had clicked shut and he didn't have the key. Shit. Well, if he was going to have to sit out in the hallway, there was all the more reason to stop the noise. He stepped in front of Robert's door, poised to knock, but the sound from inside stopped him.

First came a shrill, drawn out "oh" as the girl climaxed first, finally having exhausted her vocal cords. Then, there was a crashing sound, like glass breaking, and a high, inhuman wail followed. That was Robert, Jimmy knew - no one else could scream like that, during sex or not. Jimmy glanced around, surprised that doors weren't opening and people flooding into the hallway to investigate the noise. Instead, he heard sheets rustling and heavy panting, but when nothing happened, he knocked.

"What?" yelled Robert, sounding out-of-breath, but satisfied.

"It's me, Jimmy. Let me in," he replied, his voice laced with irritation. He heard footsteps, bolts being drawn back, and the door opened, revealing a flushed and sweaty Robert in only his boxers.

"Jimmy!" he greeted warmly, smiling as if he had not seen the man in years, and not, as was more likely, several hours ago at the hotel bar. "What do you want at this hour?"

"Well, I came over to tell you to shut the fuck up," Jimmy said with annoyance. "But since you've already done that, thank God, I've locked myself out of my room."

Robert's grin widened, and he ran a hand through his mussed, sticky curls. "Well then, come in, come in," he instructed, waving his hand like a doorman at a fancy restaurant. "I'll just send Laura off, and we can share, just like old times."

He made his way to the bed, where an average-sized, heavily made-up brunette lay. "Hey baby," he said, running his hands over her. "Jimmy here has locked himself out of his room, so he's gonna stay here tonight. And you know Jimmy - he doesn't like sharing the bed, so you know what that means." The girl looked slightly put out, but she nevertheless got out of bed and started getting dressed. She laughed when Robert playfully pinched her ass, then walked over to the door, accompanied by the blond singer.

"Bye, babe," he bid, giving her one last kiss. She giggled, then proceeded to grope him before finally leaving. When the door shut, he bolted the lock and turned to Jimmy, who was standing by the TV with his arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"Well, I think I'll go clean up," Robert declared, stretching his arms above his head and grinning widely. "Why don't you get some sleep or something? You look a bit tense."

"A bit tense?" Jimmy asked incredulously. "I've just listened to you fucking Little Miss Groupie for half an hour! Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty fucking annoyed! ‘Oh, Robert! Oh, please, harder! Yes!'" he mimicked. "‘Oh, you're so good!'"

Robert looked amused at Jimmy's impressions. "Well, if you want," he said seductively, "I can give you a repeat performance when I get out of the shower." At this, Jimmy glared at him. Robert was not deterred. "Why don't you get on the bed and wait for me?" he suggested.

"I'm not getting son there!" Jimmy exclaimed. "You've just shagged all over it, and probably got spunk all over the sheets!" Robert raised his eyebrows.

"Then call up the maid for some new ones," he said.

"At four-thirty in the morning?" Jimmy snorted derisively.

"Well, then go cuddle up to Bonzo or Jonesy," Robert proposed. "I'm sure they'd love to have an angry Jimmy Page pounding on their door in the middle of the night."

Jimmy huffed, sent one more death glare at Robert, then pulled the bedspread up over the sheets and sat down. Robert smirked, then headed into the bathroom. Jimmy heard the water start running, and he carefully lay down, making sure not to touch the offending sheets. Some bottles occupied the table across the room, and he wondered if they were empty. A little alcohol couldn't hurt, especially in this situation.

Resolving to check, he sprang off the bed, then jumped back on at the sharp pain in his foot. A piece of glass had pierced the heel, and he looked at the floor to see what he had stepped on. It appeared that at the height of passion, Robert and his lay had knocked the lamp off the table, where it had shattered. It explained the crashing noise Jimmy had heard, at least. But fuck, it hurt like hell.

He pulled his foot onto the bed to get a closer look, and resolved to pull the shard out. His breath hissed past his teeth as he removed it, and crimson blood spurted out and onto the bedspread. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the table and pressed them to the cut, watching as they turned scarlet.

The bathroom door opened, and Robert stepped out, wearing the same pair of boxers, his golden hair darkened by water. He looked around, then spotted Jimmy hunched over on the bed, holding a tissue to his foot.

"Jimmy, what happened?" he asked, joining the smaller man on the bed.

"You and your little fuck got a bit carried away and broke the lamp," he gritted out, grimacing. "I just had the good luck to step in it."

For the first time that night, Robert looked slightly abashed. He remained sitting by Jimmy, unsure of what to do. He moved as if to touch him, reassure him maybe, but the guitarist's angry expression held him back. Jimmy sighed, pulling the now drenched tissue from his foot.

"Well," he said irately, turning to Robert. "Are you going to get me a towel, or what?"

Robert immediately launched off the bed and whirled into the bathroom, whisking a washcloth off the rack and tossing it to Jimmy, who immediately pressed it to his foot.

"Aw, Jimmy, I'm so sorry," the singer teased. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Jimmy just glowered, but Robert playfully bent over, grabbing Jimmy's foot with both hands and placing a flamboyant, noisy kiss on the injured body part. The dark-haired man flinched and pulled away, wrenching his foot out of his grasp, but the blond appeared unaffected by such rejection. He lay back on the bed and flopped out his arms, forcing Jimmy to curl up into an even smaller ball to stay away from him.

"Come on, Jim, you know I love you," he grinned. Jimmy just snorted and dabbed at the wound, whose bleeding had slowed. It appeared that Robert was still experiencing some post-sex mushiness, because he snuggled up to Jimmy and wrapped his arms around him. The more reserved man tried to escape, but Robert just held him tighter. The singer buried his face in the guitarist's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmmmm," he breathed. "You smell... like Jimmy. My favorite." Jimmy raised an eyebrow at this; there were just no bounds to the man's flirtatiousness. Surprisingly, the thought made him relax slightly - after all, it wasn't like Robert meant anything by his cuddling.

Robert, however, seemed to find something amusing about the situation, for he began to laugh softly into Jimmy's neck, his head shaking slightly. The warm breath on his skin, coupled with slightly damp curls tickling him was too much, and Jimmy too began to giggle as well. Robert, spotting weakness, shifted slightly and began tickling the guitarist's sides, making him laugh outright. He easily overpowered the smaller man and rolled on top of him, pinning his arms above his head, but stopping the torture.

Jimmy, eyes clenched shut and breathing hard, took a moment to realize the absence of the attack. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring straight into Robert's, who had him trapped on the bed.

"Perce," he said uncertainly, surprised by the sudden intensity of the gaze. "What're you doing?"

"Looking at you," the singer replied, staring earnestly into Jimmy's face. "You're beautiful, you know."

Jimmy didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he was positive Robert was straight; sure, he played up their relationship on stage, but he had also bedded hundreds of women. On the other hand, though, Jimmy had begun to wonder what exactly was going on. Here he was, pinned to the bed with Robert on top of him in nothing but his underwear, and he hadn't pulled away yet - he wasn't even sure he wanted to. What was the worst that could happen? He knew Robert, though whimsical, sometimes thoughtless, would never intentionally hurt him; he was as safe with him as with anybody.

Robert, it appeared, had noticed the silence, and wondered. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, and the all the world rested on Jimmy's answer.

The man in question thought about dodging the query, but he couldn't see what he had to lose. "You," he replied honestly.

"Oh, Jimmy," the blond exhaled. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed above Jimmy's shoulder, breathing deeply. Jimmy was confused, but slightly curious. He tangled his hand in the mass of golden curls. He felt the man's sharp intake of breath beside him, and the hair fell back as the face lifted above him.

Robert took in Jimmy, lying on the bed wide-eyed, one arm still above his head and was overwhelmed - he was too perfect. He couldn't stop himself - he leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft and tentative - two elements meeting for the first time. Robert broke it almost at once, pulling back to peer anxiously into Jimmy's face. The man in question had his eyes closed, but when he felt Robert's warmth leave, he opened them. He looked up at him questioningly, surprised, but not disgusted. It had felt good, he realized, and he smiled softly. Reassured, the man on top dove down to capture his friend's mouth again.

This time, it was heated, passionate. Robert's tongue slipped past Jimmy's lips, and the smaller man groaned, opening his mouth wider. Gold met black as bodies twined together - tongues, hands, legs. It was just the two of them, earth and fire, light and dark, knowing nothing but each other.

Now, Jimmy was the one that pulled away, gasping. During the past few minutes, he had grown hard, and now he felt Robert's erection pressing into his legs through his boxers. He began to pull off his shirt, conscious of his clothes and Robert's conspicuous lack of them. Robert, realizing Jimmy's intentions, helped pull off the soft pajama pants, tossing them to the floor and leaving them both naked except for underwear.

"That's better," Jimmy panted, relishing the feel of skin on skin. Robert, for once, remained silent, taking in Jimmy's slender white body. The passion in his eyes made Jimmy's skin burn in anticipation, and he wondered what he would do to him.

Robert didn't make him wait long. He reached in between them, pulled down Jimmy's shorts, and took the stiff cock in his hands. Jimmy gasped, arching his back against Robert's chest and closing his eyes in bliss. Robert squeezed him, then Jimmy felt the weight lift off as the singer slid down to rest in between his guitarist's legs. He paused for a moment, removing his hand, only to replace it with his mouth seconds later.

Jimmy bucked against him, forcing himself deeper into that hot, wet cavern. Robert took in what he could, sucking and licking like had been done to him so many times before. His inexperience didn't seem to matter to Jimmy, who was writhing around on the bed, his face a perfect picture of blissful agony.

"Oh, God, Percy, come on!" he moaned, and the desire in his voice made Robert's rock-hard erection twitch. He took in Jimmy, so close to pure ecstasy, and somehow removed his mouth. Jimmy's eyes immediately shot open, pupils hugely dilated with lust.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined. "I was almost there." He shot Robert an accusing glare, then ground against him, trying to get himself off. Robert noticed, and pulled away further.

"I know," he said quietly, looking regretful. "But I was thinking maybe we could try something... else, maybe." He trailed off, his face hesitant but hopeful.

Jimmy's expression remained blank, but then understanding passed over his features and he recoiled. "No, no!" he said forcefully, in tones bordering horror. He looked at the massive cock, finally freed from restraining fabric. "I'm not letting that, that... thing, inside me!" He scooted away from Robert and curled up in a little ball, his hands firmly over his bum.

Robert's face fell, but he tried to persuade Jimmy, convince him it would be alright. "Oh, come on Jim," he pressed. "You know what it would mean to me... I just want to make love to you, just this once." The pleading on his face nearly swayed Jimmy, but fear and reluctance held strong.

"No," he replied, softer now. "Not this time. I'm just... not ready." He sighed, flipping his hair out of his eyes to look at Robert, who sat forlornly at the foot of the bed. "I just can't," he repeated, hoping the other man wouldn't push.

"It's okay, Jim," he said, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "I understand." He lay back beside Jimmy, and the two remained in silence for several moments. Robert shifted, then spoke tentatively. "If you won't let me do it to you, maybe you would... do it to me?" The question was so quiet, Jimmy barely heard it. He looked at the man, hoping to gauge his expression, but the cloud of golden curls completely obscured his face.

Jimmy considered it for a moment. On the one hand, he was quite shocked that Robert had even brought this up. He had never been with a man before, and had never really even considered it. But this was Robert, his bandmate, his best friend. He loved him - if he would ever be with a guy, it should be him.

"Okay," he answered softly. Robert sighed, his golden chest rising and falling softly. Jimmy propped himself up on his elbow, his expression thoughtful. "So, how do we do this?"

Robert smiled slightly, his eyes finding Jimmy. "Just stick it in, I guess. I don't know. I've never done it before." Jimmy was slightly surprised, considering the man's blatant sexuality, but flattered that his first time would be with him. He kissed him, burying his fingers in the soft golden curls and running his hands over smooth skin. This time, it was Jimmy grasping the hard cock, Jimmy making the singer gasp and moan, much like he had earlier that night. Now, though, it was unbelievably arousing, an annoyance no longer.

When Jimmy slid down the bed, carefully parting lightly-haired thighs, Robert didn't protest, merely opened his legs wider. Two long, callused fingers probed unsurely for something unexplored. Finding it, they hesitated a moment, then slipped inside. They elicited a raw, throaty gasp, but Jimmy wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure - maybe a little of both. He searched Robert's face - his eyes were clenched and his forehead crinkled, but his voice, husky and strained, urged him further.

"Go on," he bid. Jimmy scissored his fingers as far apart as possible, earning another sharp intake of breath, and rotated them. He stretched the rigid walls as much as he could, but fingers could only do so much - it would still hurt like hell. He hoped Robert could take it. He withdrew his hand, then placed his aching tip at the entrance. Spitting on his hands, he rubbed it over himself, drew a breath, then slowly pushed in.

If he had known how much it would hurt his dearest friend, he would probably never have done it. His back arching and hair falling back on the pillow, the singer was a portrait of anguish. The cry that tore from his lips betrayed animal pain, and Jimmy stopped immediately, worried, but unsure of how to fix it. He kissed Robert's face, wiping away the sudden wetness and stroked his hair, murmuring soft nonsense into his ear. Slowly, the body relaxed, returning to rest again on the bed. Clenched hands uncurled and eyelids fluttered to reveal glazed blue. Robert nodded, still breathing hard, but noticeably calmer.

"Keep going," he commanded softly. Jimmy deliberately drew himself out, then began to slide back in. Robert was clearly still in pain, but Jimmy hoped to distract him. He reached between them, taking the large cock in his fist and pumping up and down. It had worked - the whimpers had turned to gasps of pleasure, and Jimmy felt the hips now bucking beneath him, meeting every thrust.

"Oh God, Pagey," came a strangled whine. "It's... you're... oh." Robert was moaning now, high-pitched and hoarse, his face glistening with sweat. Jimmy pumped faster, driving himself into the impossible tightness. He was so close - he felt the telltale tingling starting in his toes. But still, he wanted to let Robert finish, too. He squeezed the throbbing cock, hard, and rubbed his finger over and around the tip. That did it. Robert let out throaty cry, his back arching off the bed as he spilled hotness onto himself.

And Jimmy - the muscles clenching around his cock, veritably trapping him, brought him over the edge, and he too gave a guttural moan and emptied himself into the singer. He collapsed on the limp body and rested his head on the glistening shoulders. Two hard, sweaty arms wrapped around him, and the two lay in silence for several moments, panting. Reluctantly, Jimmy rolled off the heaving body and pressed himself against it on the bed. He placed a pale arm protectively over the tanned chest and lightly fingered the golden hair. Robert's eyes were still closed, but he sighed with satisfaction at Jimmy's touch.

"That was amazing," Jimmy murmured. Robert, uncharacteristically, didn't say anything, but a soft smile spread across his face. He shifted slightly, and Jimmy became aware of the dampness on the bedspread. He rose from the bed and made for the bathroom, unaware of the pain in his foot where he had cut himself earlier on the broken glass. He cleaned himself off, then wet another towel with warm water and reentered the bedroom. Kneeling beside Robert, he gently washed the stickiness from his stomach. He tugged at the covers and nudged the inert man.

"Get up," he said.

"Why?" came the sleepy reply.

"So I can fix the bed and we can sleep."

With a groan, Robert sat up and stood, carefully avoiding the broken lamp. He watched with growing amusement as Jimmy pulled back the bedspread and lay down on the sheets, then joined him.

"Don't mind sleeping on the sheets now, do you Jim?" he asked teasingly. "Not after you've had my spunk all over you?"

"Shut up," Jimmy said, burying his face in Robert's neck. The singer pulled the blankets over their entwined bodies, and both fell asleep in the blissful warmth of companionship.

~ ~ ~

Bonzo and Jonesy looked up as their bandmates entered the room for breakfast. Jimmy appeared to be limping slightly, but they shared an intimate look as they made their way toward the table. Sitting down gingerly, Robert grabbed a piece of toast and turned to his two friends, who both looked rather tired.

"Long night?" he asked knowingly, the corner of his mouth turning up. He felt Jimmy snicker slightly beside him.

"I'll say," Bonzo replied with a snort. "The wanker across the hall was up all night making one hell of a racket. I couldn't sleep for hours." Jonesy remained silent and looked down at his eggs, smirking slightly.

"That's odd," Robert said, nudging Jimmy playfully with his elbow. "I didn't hear a thing."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^


End file.
